Carmen
by S.T.A.R.S Girl002
Summary: Its another world when she wakes up from a nightmare. The pain and sorrow were so real for her. But when Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside manage to get home to the group Claire finds herself with a new problem.


~*Carmen*~  
  
By: S.T.A.R.S. Girl002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line.  
  
Summary: Its another world when she wakes up from a nightmare. The pain and sorrow were so real for her. But when Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside manage to get home to the group Claire finds herself with a new problem. Steve and Leon both love Claire. To make matters worse there's been another spill within the city the group rests in. Can the group handle this? Or will something go horribly wrong?  
  
Ch. 1~ It was all a dream  
  
" I... love you, Claire." Steve Burnside whispered. His time was drawing near., the white light growing brighter with each second, with each breath. And there was nothing Claire Redfield could do about it.  
  
"Steve..." Claire said her voice faltering as she reached for his hand, tears forming in her eyes. "Hold on... my brother's coming any second." she said, trying to sound hopeful. She knew it was useless though.  
  
"I'm glad your brother came." Steve whispered. "I'm sorry...." Claire watched his chest rise, then fall, then become motionless. Whatever Steve had been sorry for Claire would never know. All she could do was cry. She heard something behind her but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. Nothing was important anymore. Not escaping, not meeting up with Chris.... She felt something press against her leg. She reached for it, the metal of the 9mm semi-automatic cool against her fingers. She grasped it and put it to her temple, giving Steve's body one last look- and then it all seemed to happen in slow motion, Steve opened his eyes.  
  
'Alive, he's alive.' Repeated in Claire mind. But it was too late, she already pulled the trigger-  
  
~*~  
  
"NO!" Claire bolted upright. Breathing heavily she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a plane. The very same one her and Steve had ran off too seconds before Rockfort Island was blown to shit. Steve was still piloting the plane and she was in the co-pilots seat. Steve looked over at her seemingly concerned.  
  
"You alright?" He asked, his green eyes searching her face.  
  
"I think." Claire replied, rubbing her temple. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Few minutes. I was gonna wake you up. You were squirming around in your seat. It didn't look like you were having much fun." Steve replied returning his gaze to what lied ahead of them. Which was pretty much nothing but the white of the clouds.  
  
Claire didn't say anything. She just nodded and continued to rub her temple.  
  
"You sure your alright?" Steve asked glancing at Claire again.  
  
Claire sighed, trying to relax herself. "Yeah."  
  
"Excellent!" Steve said, his frown turning into a wide grin. "'Cause were almost home."  
  
Claire blinked, confusion taking on her delicate features. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah take a look for yourself." Steve replied, absently pointing to the window Claire was sitting next to.  
  
Claire looked outside expecting to see the arctic, but instead her blue- grey eyes were met with the sight of sun, a sandy beach, and palm trees.  
  
"Amazing how close we were to Jamaica, isn't it?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"I got a call a minute or two after you zonked out. It was from a Leon Kennedy. He said he knew you." Steve answered.  
  
"No shit?" Claire asked, amazed.  
  
"No shit. Said the gang moved to Jamaica and were watching the streets closely. Whatever that means." Steve replied.  
  
"It means they have us on radar." Claire replied absently. "Their watching us." This was nothing like Claire's dream. In her dream, that freak Alfred Ashford hijacked the plane, flown it to the arctic, crashed it into a zombie infested facility where they ran into his grandfather, who was mutated into a monster that nearly killed Steve, then to make matters worse when they were seconds away from escaping when some vine like thing came out of no where and smashed into them and she blacked out. When she came to, she was in Chris's arms and Steve was no where to be found. Then she left Chris when she heard Steve scream, but by time she reached him it was already to late, and-  
  
"Claire, you still with me?" Steve asked, waving one hand in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. You say something?" Claire asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, welcome home." Steve replied, directing the plane downwards. Claire grinned as she saw a group forming down below. Among them, she saw Chris and Leon.  
  
Things were starting to turn around for Claire. Or were they just the beginning of something more worse than Claire could ever have imagined?  
  
A/N: So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Couldn't care less? Review please! 


End file.
